A Little Love Story
by rosywriter
Summary: A small collection of the best Sybil and Tom moments. Both in the show and AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"Yes, just go. I will make sure no one sees you on the outside, just be careful about everyone in the house." Gwen restated again.

Gwen had been telling Tom all day about the new dress (if it could be called that) that Lady Sybil had finally gotten. She had ordered it a only a few days before, but Gwen noticed when she would go in to help Lady Sybil dress and undress, she seemed much more excited about this one particular frock than she had been about any others. When Gwen tried asking her about it, Sybil simply smiled and would say something along the lines of "You'll see."

Gwen had heard the dress finally came that morning and she was looking forward to finally seeing it. That night Anna was the one helping the lady but in passing Gwen had seen her dash down the hall and halt in front of her to show it off. The soft blues and green contrasted beautifully against her skin as the small crystals shimmered as they caught the light making the piece elegant. What was truly going to be the center of attention though was not the colors or the crystals. Instead, Gwen found herself staring, mouth hanging wide open, at the small pull of fabric at the feet crossing the line between dress to pants.

Lady Sybil only stayed long enough to see that she had thoroughly shocked the maid before she started up her brisk stride down the stairs. That was when Gwen ran to the servant's staircase, knowing exactly who needed to see this. She found him outside in the garage, as usual.

Tom looked up to see who was running so fast across the gravel just as Gwen grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the car he was working on. He kept up easily but not without asking multiple times what was wrong.

Finally he reached forward and stopped her when he saw she was leading him around to the side of the large house instead of the side where the servants normally entered.

"Just trust me!" Gwen replied breathless from running so far and so fast.

"No! Where are you taking me?" Tom said firmly.

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh and looked over her shoulder, "Lady Sybil got her new frock his morning and I knew you would want to see it." she finally answered.

The truth was, yes, Tom did want to see it. Ever since Sybil had ordered it, she beamed and had a happy nature about her, more so than usual. Whenever he tried to ask her about it though, she just smiled and shook her head. Tom also knew though that if caught, both he and the maid would be sacked. Gwen seemed to see this in his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will make sure no one from the outside sees us," she stated confidently, "all you have to do is make sure none of the family sees you."

And now, after asking her the same thing at least another ten times, they stood just feet from the window Gwen said she would be able to see her from.

"Are you really positive?" _Eleven._

"Yes, now look or you might miss her."

And he did. He looked in just in time to see her in all her beauty show off the pants she wore so proudly. He laughed as he watched her. This frock fit her so perfectly. Yes, it fit her shape as if it was sewn right onto her skin but what Tom loved so much was how this fit her personality. It seems elegant and proper at first glance, but when you truly pay attention you notice how individual it was. Just like the young women that wore it.

Tom felt so much emotion well up inside of him. First and foremost, pride. Second, admiration. He had come to admire Lady Sybil over the course of his being here at the Abbey, but now as he watched her triumphantly stand in front of her entire family shocking them out of their wits, he admired her more so than ever.

Another emotion was becoming more noticeable too. He had first felt it after talking to her when they were alone but he just ignored it mainly because he could not quite pin what it was. Now, he felt it stronger than ever but he still could not identify this feeling.

Still lost in his thoughts, Gwen yanked him to the ground. Partly because he was standing in full view of the window and anyone in the family could have seen him. But the main reason was because Gwen heard someone walking on the gravel and it sounded like it was getting closer. She yanked him into the bushes below and ducked. They sat there and waited as two servants passed by. It wasn't till they were safely around the corner and out of hearing range that she dared look at him and speak.

"So, what did you think?" she asked. He just smiled even wider and shook his head.

"Amazing." he breathed.

She laughed a little and got up to straighten her dress. He got up too and started walking away toward his garage. He turned back though and over his shoulder added, "Thank you Gwen."

"You're welcome" she replied. She laughed to herself and shook her head.

_"That boy is going to fall head over heels._" she thought. _"In fact, he probably already has."_


	2. Chapter 2

All throughout dinner, Sybil was distant. She tried to focus or participate in some of the conversation at the table but her effort was pointless. She was too lost in her own thoughts. Her mother and father had tried to talk to her but she never answered their questions with more than one or two words. She knew they just thought it was because she was tired or sad she no longer was needed as a nurse. At one point she looked up and saw Mary and Edith talking with very stern looks and harsh whispers. Edith caught Sybil's stare and quickly looked down. Mary on the other hand held Sybil's stare and for a few tense moments they had their own private conversation.

Ever since Mary and Edith had caught Sybil and Tom running away she had had many moments like this with her sisters. Edith always looked away and Mary always continued to look back with a challenging glare. Tonight though Sybil knew it would all finally end.

Sybil did feel bad. She knew her sisters worried about her and only wanted the best. They all had very different definitions of what was best, though. To Mary and Edith a good successful life was having money, a big house, and a bigger title. To Sybil, all she wanted was happiness and purpose. And she knew tonight she would get it.

Dinner finally ended much to Sybil's relief. It felt like it had dragged on for hours only making her more tense. The family all fell into their normal routine walking across the hall to where they would sit for another few hours talking about more pointless things. Sybil filed in and sat by herself. Somewhere she heard her mother mumble something along the lines of her possibly not feeling well. Sybil didn't care much though. She just sat there racking through her thoughts.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight?" she thought. She knew there was no way she could go to tell Tom that tonight was not tonight. Not without worrying her family or raising suspicion.

"Tonight must be the night and YOU must calm down." she told herself. She could feel herself getting more and more worked up and she knew if she didn't calm herself down then she would either faint from stress or would spill everything out too early.

"Tonight must be the night. Do not ruin it." she chanted in her head.

Last time, her much dreaded failed attempt to change her life turned out to harm everyone and did no good. Not only did it add the stress of a heavy secret, her heavy secret, on her sisters and good friend, it also put much more stress on Tom and Sybil. They discussed it in the few hours they would manage to see each other and both knew that how they had originally tried to handle it was wrong and they decided they needed to tell both of their families everything before they ran away. Late one night Sybil snuck out to the garage and by dim candlelight she and Tom wrote a letter to his mother explaining everything. How they met, what they have done (and, probably, much to his mother's relief what they have not done), and what their plans were once they were married. Today they recieved the reply and that is why tonight had to be the night.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and since Carson and the other footmen were all in the room she knew who the footsteps belonged to.

"It's time! Oh God, it's time!" Sybil panicked internally. She felt even more blood rush from her face.

Just then the door opened and the face of the man she loved walked through. He walked through with a straight back and a look of business until he caught her eye. When he caught her eye, his look soften and Sybil felt all of the love in the world. At that moment all of the fear and worry she had felt washed away and Sybil knew absolutely everything was going to be stood up and walked to his side, never looking anywhere else. She could feel the stares from her family but none of that mattered because he was looking at her and she knew they could do anything.

Sybil stood next to Tom and looked to her family. When she turned she caught the stare of Mary, pulling Sybil into another silent conversation spoken only by her's and her sister's eyes. In the single look Mary was giving her, Sybil knew Mary asked if she was sure, if this is what she wanted. Sybil looked up at Tom and felt a calm she had never felt before and knew that this was what she wanted. Mary saw that so when Sybil looked back to see her sister's answer Sybil saw something very different painted on Mary's face. Instead of a challenge, or confrontation, or question, this time Sybil saw complete and total support from her sister. Even if the entire rest of her family disowned her, Sybil knew she would have a friend in Mary and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Sybil felt hope. Hope that she can have a little of both worlds; the world she will build with Tom, and the world her family belongs to here.

Just then the storm began when her father's voice drew her out of her thoughts and back into the present. Instead of feeling fear, Sybil held Tom's hand and remembered the words he had once said to her, that as long as she loved him the rest was detail. She had never believed in those words more. As long as she loved him and he loved her, the rest truly was detail.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So This scene is not from the show. I was always curious what Tom and Sybil were like moving into their flat and finally, I worked up enough for a chapter. I know it may not be completely accurate both with the time they lived in or with the show but, heck, that is what AU is for, right?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to tell me any comments or advice you have. I accept the good, the bad, and the ungly :D**

"Sybil, Dear, can you please move that box?" Tom asked from behind the large trunk he was carrying.

"Oh yes, sorry." Sybil replied, jumping up from the trunk she was shuffling through to move the box in her fiancee's way.

Tom set the trunk down with a large thud and let out a huge sigh. Sybil came over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sybil?" Tom asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied, resting her head on his large chest.

"Did you know that was our last trunk?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

The realization setting in on her, Sybil looked up with an arched eyebrow and a smile growing on her own lips, "Are you saying that we are officially moved in Mr. Branson?" she asked playfully.

The couple had been searching for weeks for a flat they could afford and as it drew closer and closer to their wedding day they grew more and more anxious. Finally, just last week they heard of a small flat for rent and they jumped on the opening. Now, here they were, standing in the middle of their new home.

"When will your sisters be coming in?" Tom asked.

With just a week before their wedding, they were bustling trying to finish up every last detail. One of which was making sure Mary and Edith had a place to stay. The original plan was Tom would move into the flat and Sybil would continue to stay with his mother until the wedding. When Sybil received the letter from her sisters, though, saying they were coming out for the wedding, all plans changed. The couple figured for the few days her sisters where down, Sybil could stay in the small flat with her sisters and whatever servants they brought with them instead of having to find a room in an Inn nearby. Even with Tom staying with his mother, it would still be a tight fit but it would have to do. The rush then to make the home up to Downton Abbey standards was thus placed on the young couple. They however had to find the time to do so because each had just started their own new jobs, Sybil as a nurse at the small, local hospital and Tom at the local newspaper. Although he hoped to be a much more distinguished journalist, writing about the latest town fair would have to do.

"They come in four days from now, thank goodness. We have enough time to make this place semi-presentable." she replied.

It was a nice flat, nothing drastically wrong with it. It was, however, a last minute place that was cheap enough for a young, newly married couple to afford so it did come with it's own set of problems. Windows didn't open, plumbing didn't always work, and the only form of heating was the clothes and blankets on your back. This worried Tom because he knew how the winters could get here, especially how it could seem to someone like Sybil who was unaccustomed to the home not being the perfect temperature. However, his mother had been perfectly welcoming to his fiancee and gladly helped them prep for their new life.

The bustle of the day suddenly making Tom realize how exhausted he was, he fell back onto the sofa pulling Sybil with him. He was half sitting, half laying on the sofa as he pulled her legs over his lap and they sat their holding each other perfectly content.

"You know, if your mother was here, she would never let us sit like this." she said laughing as she remember the one time they made the mistake of kissing each other around her. They received a firm reprimand and were instructed to sit away from each other until their wedding day.

"Thankfully, she is not here so I can do whatever I want." Tom replied teasingly but with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"One more week, then you can do whatever you want." Sybil corrected.

They sat there, very content for the better part of an hour before Sybil looked up at the clock.

"Tom," she said looking up to find she had woken up her fiancee from the nap he had slipped into, "we probably should start cleaning and setting everything up." It was getting late and both had an early start the next morning. Sybil didn't want to admit it but she also wanted to make sure the flat was as perfect as it could be. She didn't want her sisters to have anything bad to report to the rest of her family and Sybil remembered her mother saying once that the home was the true representation of the couple that resided there.

"How about we pick up dinner and I take you back to my mother's house? We can do more tomorrow." Tom replied. He knew she was anxious to make their new flat a true home both for them and for her sister, but given the choice between eating and unpacking, food was the obvious choice and from the look on her face, he knew she agreed.

"Can we get fish n' chips again?" she asked smiling. Ever since he first had her eat fish n' chips on their first day in Ireland, she couldn't get enough.

"Of course." he said looking down at her and smiling.

They slowly got up from the small sofa, collected the few items they needed with them and as she was just about to open the door, Tom pulled Sybil back into his arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"One more week and I will be able to call you Mrs. Branson." He said smiling.

Sybil return the smile and a kiss of her own. "You can bet on it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to upload, again super busy. I am really hoping to be more frequent in uploading maybe one or two chapters a week. In any of you were wondering, I have created a Tumblr account solely for my writing, that is .com but my main Tumblr account is .com. I will be posting regular updates and such on rosywriter if anyone ins interested though.**

**Also, one or two of you asked about the wedding chapter. I am super stoked to write that but still kinda nervous so I am taking my time. I will keep everyone updated though on how that is going. Anyways, enough about me. This chapter is the "You are my ticket" scene in the garage. Personally, one of my favorite scenes and I know it is the same for many other S/T lovers. So, here you go and I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to comment with reviews. I have been getting such fantastic and sweet reviews and I appreciate that beyond words. But remember, I can take the good, the bad, or the ugly :)**

**Thanks again for reading and sticking with me so far.**

She walked along the familiar path toward the garage thinking to herself about what she was going to do. She had walked this path so many times before, sometimes so nervous, other times so carelessly. She always walked on this path for one reason though. She could see him, her one reason, in the window of the small garage leaning on of of the many cars placed in his care, reading a newspaper. She halted just a few feet away, a point where she could see him and if he looked up he could see her.

Now, weeks after the war was over, she had been left feeling empty and unsure of made her realize that her mind had been made up for some time now was earlier that evening at dinner.

With all the excitement of Matthew shocking them by walking and then revealing that he wanted to get married at Downton, Sybil immediatly wanted to run to Tom and tell him everything. Tell him how happy she was for Matthew and Lavinia, how it motivated her to start doing something with her life, how she wanted to have a family and life of her own. Then she realized she didn't want to just tell Tom of what she wanted to do, she realized she wanted to do it with him there, by her side. She wanted to start a journey with him, one that only they could have but she didn't want it to be in secret like what they had now. She wanted to proudly stand next to him and call him her husband like her mother did with her father and Lavinia would soon do with Matthew. That was why, now, she walked on this familiar path hoping to start her journey.

She took a deep breath and marveled at the sense of calm she had. She had never been so calm and so completely content as she was now and because of that she could not help but feel utterly content and grown up. She stepped inside the garage, although her slow pace and emotionless face showed nothing of the joy she felt inside.

Tom heard her step inside and looked up to see her.

"You're very late." he commented, folding his paper. "Won't they worry?" he asked.

"They're all so excited they won't care where I am."

She stepped up very close to Tom and noticed the slight smirk on his face at just how close she was. She had never dared doing this before.

"I'm pleased. I like Mr. Matthew."

Sybil had figured all the servants had heard the news and she knew they would be just as happy as the family.

"He announced at dinner that he wants to get married at Downton." Sybil said, informing him of what he might now have known but also wanting to get past the small talk and tell Tom of her decision. "Somehow it made me feel more than ever that the war is really over. And it's time to move forward."

She noticed the look of shock on Tom's face as he processed her words. Finally he asked the same question he had already asked her countless times, "Does this mean you've made your decision?"

"Yes." She said very seriously, "And my answer is," she paused again "I'm ready to travel, and you're my ticket." Now she could not contain her joy and a smiled filled her face. "To get away from this house, to get away from this life." she continued.

"Me?" Tom interrupted with relief but still disbelieving.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself at this. Seeing how he reacted now, she realized just how long he had waited. She couldn't resist herself in teasing him about it, though. "No, Tom Cobley." she said firmly before laughing at his expression.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized she was joking.

"I'm sorry," he apologized "but I've waited so long for those words. I can't believe I'm hearing them." He paused. "You won't mind burning your bridges?" he asked.

"Mind?" she laughed "Fetch me the matches." she said more than happily.

Caught up in their happiness they leaned in for the long overdue kiss they had both longed for but drew back in the same instant.

"Yes, you can kiss me. But that is all until everything is settled." Sybil assured, wanting so badly for more than just a kiss but also trying to do what she knew was right.

"For now, God knows it's enough that I can kiss you." he breathed.

Then, they both leaned into each other finally getting the kiss that they had both dreamed about and waited for. It was so perfect and the only thing that allowed each of them to pull back was the assurance that for the rest of their lives they could kiss each other whenever they wanted.

When they did finally pull back, both still full of happiness, they wrapped their arms around each other in a strong embrace. One never wanting to let go of the other. Many minutes passed, them locked in the other's arms, before Sybil broke the silence.

"How are we going to tell our families?" she wondered aloud.

"Honestly," Tom said laughing, "I have no idea. I haven't thought ahead that far."

"Don't tell me you haven't planned what our life would be like once we got married." Sybil playfully questioned as she looked up at him.

"My Darling," he said as he stroked her face, "up until now, it has been 'if we get married.'" Upon seeing the look on her face, he continued, "I did dream of us moving to Ireland though." He had dreamt of bringing the love of his life to the land that he loves but he wouldn't dream of asking her to move so far away from her family and the only life she had ever known.

"Tom," she finally said slowly, "Ireland sounds grand."

They both then started planning out the life that they would finally have. The one they had both longed for all their lives. Sybil left after a while, only once Tom reluctantly forced her to leave before anyone became suspicious. They walked to the small door in the back of the house in silence, just happy to be near each other.

"Goodnight my darling, and sweet dreams." she said, softly placing a kiss on her forehead and walking away.

That night they both dreamt of the new lives they would have and just how happy they would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me so long. I have been trying for a long time to think of something to write and finally I saw a picture on Tumblr that inspired me to write this. This is set shortly after Tom started working at Downton and Tom and Sybil are getting to know each other a bit more. Anyways, enough of me talking. I hope you all enjoy! **

The water felt like heaven compared to the dense heat and Sybil couldn't get enough. She had tried taking a bath but it simply didn't cut it. She even just laid on her bed in her robe and her hair up and it was still insufferable. That was when she remembered the lovely pond at the far stretches of the Downton estate. Thus, here she was.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky so Sybil had no worries of anyone looking for her. She knew she had plenty of time before it was time to change before dinner. She knew no one would miss her because they were all busy trying to keep themselves cool, aswell. On top of all of that, Sybil was positive no one else knew about this small pond. That is why she had no problem completely undressing and slowly stepping into the pond.

She had thought of wearing her bathing suit but then she thought about having to change in and out of it and she simply couldn't get herself to do it. Now that she was in the water and every inch of her was submerged, she didn't regret the idea one bit. Sybil swam around in the pond, dipping her head back and marveling in the glory of the cool water. She was leaning against the a large rock when she thought she heard a twig snap in the trees surrounding the pond. She was turning around and was about reading to spring out of the water when she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She turned one last time and saw him staring at her wide-eyed.

"M'Lady, I'm - I - I didn't know you were here." Branson stammered, not knowing where to direct his eyes.

"Branson!"

She was shocked and trying to recover, "Yes, I know, I didn't tell anyone I was coming here." Sybil explained, trying to cover her body. She felt the flush of crimson sweep over her face.

Still not looking at her he asked. "Umm, I beg your pardon M'Lady but is there anything I can do for you?" After he asked the question he realized how wrong it might have sounded. "Oh, no-" he started to try to correct.

"You can turn around." she stated, rather confidently considering her current predicament.

"Turn around?" he repeated, not understanding her request. The state they found themselves in was awkward for both.

"Yes Branson, you may turn around so I can get out and get dressed." she clarified.

"Oh! Of course!" the sudden understanding dawning on him.

He turned his back to the young women, pleased he had a chance to collect himself as she tried with all her might to remain graceful and dignified too. She finished dressing very quickly, thanking the Lord that she decided to wear one of her simpler dresses and not wear a corset.

"Thank you Mr. Branson, I am finished." Sybil said, her voice quieter that she had intended. She knew that the intense blush on her face only worsened.

"Oh, alright." Branson stammered again, then realizing that he was talking to his very esteemed employer's daughter, he tried to recover.

"Do you wish for me to walk you back to the house, M'Lady?" He still had not turned around.

"You may turn around now. And no, thank you, I think I can do that by myself."

He was now facing her but they both stood in silence trying to avoid each others stares until finally they spoke at once.

"What are you-"

"I am sorry-"

They both stopped and smiled.

"Please, you first, M'Lady."

"What are you doing out here, anyways?" she asked.

"Trying to cool off. I assume that is what you were trying to do as well" he answered, and upon realizing how out of line his comment was, he started to correct himself but she raised her hand and cut him off.

"No need to apologize, I did open myself - I mean expose -" her face was getting a shade darker with every new word she spoke, "I placed myself in a situation where I might get caught." she finally said. She was relieved that she found a way to avoid the using the words that reminded her of her embarrassment. "I should be getting back." she finished quickly.

"Of course." he confirmed.

Sybil started walking around the pond and was just about to enter the thick wall of trees when she stopped and stared at Branson.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" she asked. "Not a thing, M'Lady." he answered. Sybil knew that by the small smirk he was trying to hid and the new blush that swept over his face that it was a total lie.

"Well." she said, not knowing what there was for her to say next as she wallowed in her own horror.

"Are you alright M'Lady?" The concern very clear in his voice.

"Other than wounded pride, I'm fine." She responded.

"And Branson, I think after this you can stop calling me 'M'Lady'." It seemed useless to her, to keep such level of formality now. She nodded her head once in his direction and started her walk home, leaving him alone.

He stared at where she had been for a long time before he finally moved. It was getting dark so he decided to skip his dip in the pond and head back to his cottage. All the while, he thought about when he first walked up and saw the complete look of shock on her face. He thought about her request to stop calling her 'M'Lady'. He thought about the deep shades of red her face changed into, the more they spoke.

_"Damn it Tom,"_ he thought to himself, _"be careful. She is a Lord's daughter._" As he walked back he thought about everything that would happen if she told anyone. He knew she wouldn't purely due to the embarrassment it would result in for her but he worried about it anyways.

He finally reached the path that lead to his cottage and soon he walked inside. The moment he opened the door he was hit with an affront of heat. He opened the windows and tried everything he could to cool his small home down, but nothing worked. It didn't matter though because despite his best efforts he couldn't get his thoughts off of how beautiful Sybil had looked. And despite his internal resolve to never think of it again, just as he drifted off to sleep his thoughts strayed to what he saw under the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! First off, I will now besplitting my time working on this and my other, new collection of one-shots (The Crawley Sisters). I will also be starting a new story (yes, an actual story, no more one-shots). I will be posting updates about that on my blog rosywriter . tumblr . com.**

**And now, let me explain something. I have been working on writing the wedding chapter for so long and everything I wrote, I hated. Finally I came up with a plan on how I would write it. Instead of one chapter, I split it into two. One from Tom's point of view and one fro Sybil's. And this ladies and gentlemen, is Tom's point of view.**

Tom stood at the alter fidgeting with the buttons on his coat. He pulled at his collar, tugged at his vest. He looked like a child trying to get out of their Sunday best. In this case though, it was not out of distaste of his attire, it was due to the fact that he could not stand still. All morning he had run around with his mother and sister making everything right for this moment and now that it was here, he was panicking.

Tom had never thought he would be so nervous on his wedding day. He actually always believed he would be very level headed._ "What is there to be nervous about?"_ he thought to himself. Everything was done, he had no need to worry. In fact, thanks to his mother and sister, everything was beyond perfection. _"Worthy of even an English aristocrat."_

He thought to himself again. All morning Sybil had been getting ready two doors down from where he was getting ready. He had heard her and her sisters laughing and talking. He knew that by now she would be in the church, walking through the doors and down the aisle any moment now.

And yet, he still had a nagging fear. _"What if she changed her mind? What if she came to her senses and realized she could do so much better than me?" _

Tom was on the verge of hyperventilating when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. Keiran had never completely approved of Tom and Sybil's relationship. Not that he had a problem with Sybil, it was her title and background that he detested. She was an English aristocrat from a very prestigious family. That was the epitome of what Keiran hated, and here his younger brother was marrying her. It was because of that knowledge that Tom was so shocked at what his older brother whispered in his ear.

"She is behind those doors, getting ready to walk down this aisle and marry you. Stop fidgeting and start looking like a man worthy of wife like her."

Tom stood dumbfounded. Was his brother trying to reassure him? Did he just, in a sense, give them his approval?

Tom was just about to turn around and ask him when one of the doors at the other end of the aisle opened just enough for his mother and two soon to be sisters-in-law walked out and briskly to their seats. He watched as they came up to the front pew and caught the eye of Mary. Seeing his obvious worry, she simple nodded her head and gave him a small but sincere smile. He look over to Edith who had a wide grin on her face. Finally, he looked to his mother. She had the critical look in her eye just like every mother does when she analyzes her son but when she met his eyes, she too smiled and nodded. This, however, was the look of a mother truly giving her approval and blessing.

Just then the music started playing and the doors opened up revealing his bride. At the sight of her, his jaw dropped and he lost his breathe. She glided down the aisle resembling nothing less than an angel. She had told Tom he would be pleasantly surprised when he saw her dress, and he truly was. She was wearing the dress that had been handed down in his family. It was his grandmother's dress, then his mother's, and now his wife wore it. He was sure she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth. Her hair was pulled up and her head topped with a crown of flowers fitting of a queen.

When she reached the alter she handed her bouquet to her sister and grabbed his hand. She looked up at his and smiled her beautiful smile and he lost his breathe again. He noticed then that all of his fear and worry was pointless. She loved him and he saw that now. They had been planning what their life would be like ever since she accepted his proposal in the garage all of those months ago. The plans they had didn't matter now as he realized that as he looked down at her. As long as he had her by his side, he felt he could do or be anything and that was all he needed.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

"Of course." Because now, he really was.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Again! So I apologize for taking a while to post. I will be starting up school again tomorrow and I have had some unfortunate writer's block. I was at a complete loss of ideas until I saw the July prompt and couldn't help myself. **

**First off, let me provide a bit of background for this chapter. Here we see the happy family of three; Tom, Sybil and Saoirse, visiting Martha in New York. Saoirse is almost four here and they all live in Ireland after a busy and hectic few yeas, they decide to take a little vacation. **

**Second, I know many S/T writers had tried their hand at writing smut. Others write it regularly. I on the the other hand cannot write it for the life of me and honestly have no desire to. That being said, I do not mind plenty of fluff and letting the reader's imagination go wild. So that, my dear reader, is what you will be doing hope. I do hope however, that despite my resistance to write certain things, you will all enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think in the review section. Thanks again!**

* * *

Tom was still astounded at the sights of New York. He marveled at how in one state could have both a vast and bustling city and a wide and expansive country side.

Sybil's grandmother, Martha, had written to Sybil a little over a month ago telling her how much she missed her and how badly she had wanted to see her granddaughter. She asked them to look in their schedules and plan when the next best time was for them to visit, all expenses paid. As Sybil and Tom discussed it they felt that a trip to America actually was not a bad idea. The last time Martha had seen Sybil was when she was still pregnant with Saoirse and she was now almost four. Sybil wanted to see her grandmother and Tom could see that. They looked over their schedules and discovered that the best time to go would be almost immediately. They wrote back, and in a rush and whirlwind of events, here they were in America.

Upon sailing into New York, Martha had a chauffeur pick them up and drive them to her estate in the countryside. She had given them a small cottage on the estate to stay in for their own privacy but every night they dined in the main house

On this particular night, after eating dinner the happy family headed back to their cottage to relax for the evening, Tom decided he wanted to take a walk. In the first few days of their visit, Martha showed them all around New York. From the elite shops and homes of Manhattan to the alleys of the Bronx. Martha was the adventurous type and had no problem driving up and down all streets. She bought Saoirse any toy or doll or dress she desired and laughed at Sybil and Tom's constant state of awe. Over the rest of their visit, she would be showing them all the that country had to offer.

Tonight though, Tom wanted to enjoy the peaceful side of the estate. He asked Sybil if she wanted to join him but she simply shook her head and said she was too tired. Saoirse on the other hand jumped on the opportunity to explore the estate with her father.

It was a humid evening in the beginning of July and after a half an hour of running around, Saoirse was asleep in Tom's arms. He didn't mind carrying her, in fact he loved having his daughter in his arms. He remembered when she was first born at Downton and the feeling of when he first held his daughter, when he first welcomed her into the world. Now with her head resting on his shoulder, he felt a similar feeling. He walked for another half an hour before the heat and humidity became too much and he finally decided to return back to their cottage.

He walked in and noticed the lights were all out. He walked into Saoirse's room and laid her in bed, tucking the light blanket around her. He then walked into Sybil and his room and shed his coat and shoes. He had adored New York thus far but the constant heat and humidity had taken its toll. He had made a cautious effort to not make any noises, assuming his wife was already in bed he did not want to wake her. However, when he walked around to her side he noticed it was still empty. After realizing she was not there in the bedroom, he checked the rest of the cottage in search of where she really was. After searching the kitchen and the back patio, he finally noticed the small glowing light shining from under the bathroom door. He walked over and lightly knocked on the door as he opened it. Inside was his wife, laying in the bathtub reading a book by candle light.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you get back." She said as she looked up slightly startled at the sudden noise.

"Don't worry, Love. I thought you were in bed so I was trying to be quiet." He told her as he walked in and shut the door.

He looked his wife up and down and chuckled to himself. She half sat in the bathtub, with her legs crossed and the majority of her body under water. Her arms were resting on the sides making it easier for her to hold her book. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and small wisps and locks hung at, the ends, damp from having contact with the water.

"I was going to go to bed," she began, folding over the corner of the page in her book and setting it on the floor "but it was so hot. I felt sticky and suddenly when I thought of a bath, it sounded like the most appealing thing in the world." She smiled up at her husband.

"Don't worry, I completely understand." Tom said. He loved finding moments where his wife was being completely herself. She did not have to cook or clean, she was not falling onto the couch from a busy day at work. He enjoyed finding her in times when no one else was watching and she could do something she enjoy, for instance taking a relaxing bath and reading by candle light.

"How was your walk?" she asked, watching him go and rinse his face in the sink.

"It was nice." He replied. "Much calmer than what we have around us back home. Saoirse definitely enjoyed running around. She fell asleep after about thirty minutes, though, so I carried her the rest of the time."

"You must be tired then." She said in return.

Tom chuckled and in reply asked her, "Any more room in that bathtub?"

Sybil grinned, "Just enough for one more person."

Tom then undressed and climbed in behind her and they both got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. She reached on the side and grabbed her book again and began reading. They stayed like that, Sybil occasionally sharing lines from what she read and Tom enjoying the total peace he had by holding his wife in his arms. Finally, when Sybil nearly dropped her book into the water from nodding off to sleep they decided to head to their bed. They climbed out and dried each other off and walked to their room. Once they entered Sybil immediately regretted getting out of the cool water.

"It's almost too hot to even put clothes on." She said as she opened the windows in the room and made her way to the dresser.

"Who said we had to put clothes on?" Tom asked. At first Sybil chuckled, thinking her husband was joking but when she turned to look at him, she saw how serious he was.

"Tom, I am not sure I will be able to sleep with you beside me like that." She added a slight challenge to her voice, waiting for what her husband was going to say next.

He looked up with a mischievous smirk and in a suddenly much huskier voice asked, "Who said anything about sleep?"

Before the only thing Sybil could think about was closing her eyes and sleeping. Now Sybil had several other things on her mind and none of them had anything to do with sleeping. And for the rest of the night and on into morning sleep didn't cross her mind again.


End file.
